The invention relates to a catheter of the type known as a rotary catheter.
A catheter of this kind is used in particular for treating occlusive diseases of the arteries by dislodging and breaking up stenoses and blood clots. It is introduced into the artery or vein and is advanced as far as the stenosed area which is to be treated. A cutting tool which can be driven in rotation is arranged at its front or leading end.